custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiplayer
Multiplayer is a gamemode available in the Slendytubbies series. ST= The Multiplayer mode in Slendytubbies is only available with Private Networking Programs such as Hamachi. The only options available in Multiplayer is to create a new game in one of two gamemodes in one of the three time settings, or to join an existing game. Modes Co-Op Mode: Up to 4 players must work together or race to grab all 10 custards. Each player has a separate instance of Tinky Winky chasing them to make the game fair. Versus Mode: The creator of the party controls Tinky Winky. His vision is lit up with red light, and he kills the victims if they look at him for too long, or when touching them. He screams when looked at, and can jump higher than the player. The other players must find the 10 custards without dying to win. If the room creator leaves, one of the players still in the room will be chosen to become the monster. Maps * Teletubby Land ** Day ** Dusk ** Night |-|ST-II= The Multiplayer mode in Slendytubbies II has been expanded upon from the previous game, allowing the player to choose between 10 different maps. The player has the option to create a room in one of ten servers using any of the 10 maps with up to 25 custards in intervals of 5 (5, 10, 15, 20, 25), as well as being able to choose one of two gamemodes like the previous game. They also have the ability to name their room, allowing for other players to distinguish their own rooms from others. The player also may choose to join another player's game that is currently in progress, as long as it does not have more than 6 players in that room already. Modes Co-Op Mode: Up to 6 players work together to grab all custards. Unlike the Co-Op Mode in Slendytubbies, there is only one (or two or four, in the case of the Secret Lair and the Training Maze) threat, and all players need to work together to collect all the custards. Versus Mode: The room creator controls the threat of the chosen map. Its vision is clear but in a grayscale filter with speckles of red, and it can kill the victims by right-clicking to attack, or by touching them. Up to 5 victims must find all of the custards without dying to win. Attacking does not affect speed and the player may continue moving while attacking, however the attack only helps in killing if there is an attack animation that causes the monster to reach outwards. If the room creator leaves, one of the players still in the room will be chosen to become the monster. Maps * Teletubby Land (Day) * Teletubby Land (Night) * Secret Lair * Secret Center * Teletubby Lake * Teletubby Outskirts * Satellite Station * TubbyCraft * Training Maze * Slendytubbies (Classic) |-|ST-2D= The Multiplayer mode in Slendytubbies 2D, as of the v1.5 update, is quite similar to the Multiplayer in Slendytubbies III. However, prior to the update, it was much like Slendytubbies II. There are three servers one may choose to play a game in: USA, South America, and Europe. Players may choose to join an existing game, either by selecting from the list of public games, or directly join a game by typing in the name of the room in the bar, which can join both public and private games. Players may also choose to create their own room, with the ability to choose from one of two gamemodes, choose from one of thirteen maps, mute guest players that join the game or not, make the room private (which makes it so other players must connect directly by using the name of the room) or not, customize the amount of custards the game will begin with (anywhere from 5 to 25), and the ability to name the room to differentiate from other rooms. Prior to the v1.5 update, the multiplayer lobby and game creation screen was exactly the same as Slendytubbies II, with 10 servers, and three options in game creation: the name of the room, the map, and the amount of custards in intervals of 5 up to 25 (5, 10, 15, 20, 25). Modes Collect Mode: Collect works up to 6 players work together or race to grab all of the custards while avoiding the monster. If a player dies, they may choose to respawn or leave the room. Versus Mode: Versus works same as the Collect mode, expect that the room creator controls the threat of the chosen map. The monster's vision is tinted red and is not obscured by darkness. The goal of the monster is to stop up to 5 other players from collecting all of the custards. If a player dies, they may choose to respawn or leave the room. If the room creator leaves, one of the players still in the room will be chosen to become the monster. Maps * Cave * Custard Reject Facility * Lake * Main Land Classic * Main Land ST3 Edition * Mountains * Outskirts Dawn * Outskirts Night * Possessed School * Satellite Station * Secret Lair * The Dream * Training Maze Trivia * This was the first game to feature respawning. * Unlike Slendytubbies III, Versus is not available in singleplayer. |-|ST-III= Multiplayer returns in Slendytubbies III with a largely revamped system over the previous games, featuring a redesigned lobby, game creation screen, and completely new gamemodes. The Multiplayer is included as a separate application from the Campaign, having completely different systems and menus. The maps, physics, and overall mechanics are quite different in the Multiplayer application from the Campaign application. In this game, the game creation screen is much more detailed, with the option to mute guests and make the room private, along with the option to choose the map to play in, choose the gamemode to play, change the name of the room to differentiate from other rooms, as well as additional options dependent on the gamemode chosen. The lobby has also been revamped, having only two large servers, the USA server and the Europe server, and a more compact list of all of the games available, along with a bar at the bottom which can be used to directly join a game by typing in the room's name. Modes Collect Mode: Collect is similar to the "Co-op" mode from the other games, where up to 6 players work together to find all of the custards while avoiding the monster. Unlike previous games, players will respawn automatically five seconds after dying. If the players run out of time, the game automatically ends. In the game creation screen, there is the option to change how much time the players have to collect the custards from 5 minutes to 25 minutes, as well as the option to change how many custards there are from 5 up to 25. Versus Mode: The room creator plays as the monster, with a more lit up view with low saturation covered in greyscale static. Unlike previous games, the monster is required to attack to kill other players, and is restricted to walking movement speed while attacking, no longer able to kill by simply touching players. Up to 5 other players must work together to find the custards while avoiding the monster. If the room creator leaves, one of the players still in the room will be chosen to become the monster. Players will automatically respawn five seconds after dying. If the players run out of time, the game automatically ends. The timer will be paused if the monster is alone in the room. In the game creation screen, the options are the same as Collect, being able to set the timer and the amount of custards. Survival Mode: Survival works similarly to a regular zombie shooter game, where the player(s) must survive against 10 waves full of enemies and a few bosses. When joining or starting the game, players will begin with a basic pistol and knife. They must shoot enemies to progress through the waves and earn toasts, which is currency used to buy ammo, weapons, and health at the end of every wave from a pre-determined shopping point, where a helicopter will drop down or a supply box will open. There are several different enemies that gradually become harder as the waves progress, and three minibosses that appear at the end of three of the waves, as extra resilient and dangerous enemies with special abilities. At wave 10, there will be a special boss wave, usually consisting of the monster that would appear normally in Versus or Collect, which would be an especially powerful enemy. Depending on how many players are in the game, waves will start with more enemies and more resilient bosses if more players are alive when they begin. Players that die in a wave will be able to respawn, albeit without their old weapons and toasts, if the other players are successful in completing the wave. The game automatically ends when all players have died. In this gamemode, there is only one customizable option. The room creator may choose from one of four difficulties, Easy, Normal, Hard, and Impossible. The only difference between the difficulties is the multiplier that enemies' damage has (e. g. in Normal, damage is doubled, and in Impossible, damage is multiplied by 8). Infection Mode: Infection is a gamemode that works similarly to Infection gamemodes in other FPS games, where a small fraction of the players is chosen to begin as infected (Runner New Borns), and the rest of the players begin with a shotgun and a pistol to hold off the infected. The goal of the survivors is to stay alive until the round ends, and the goal of the infected is to kill all of the survivors before time runs out. Infected will automatically respawn after being killed, but survivors will respawn as infected when they are killed. There is one customizable option in this gamemode, which is the length of each round, which can be 5 to 9 minutes long. Sandbox Mode: Sandbox is a gamemode where players can spawn allies, enemies, give theirself weapons and play soundtrack. Maps * Blue Room (Moderator only) * Cabin * Cave * Custard Facility (Day) * Custard Facility (Night) * Fortress (Day) * Laa Laa's Dream * Lake * Main Land (Day) * Main Land (Night) * Military Base * Mountains * Outskirts (Day) * Outskirts (Night) * Possessed School * Reject Facility * Research Lab * Satellite Station * Secret Center: Remastered * Secret Lair * Slendytubbies Classic * Training Maze Trivia * This is the only game with leaderboards, automatic respawning, more than two gamemodes, and timers. * Despite the gamemodes being unplayable offline, Versus and Infection are still available when choosing to play singleplayer. * In the v1.19 update, there was a Deathmatch gamemode, where players would spawn with a random weapon and a knife to kill each other repeatedly until the match ended, similarly to Infection. This gamemode was removed in the v1.20 update, due to the creator disliking it. Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies III